April 2015 Lists (TCG)
These are the April 2015 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since April 1, 2015. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Elemental HERO Stratos * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Number 16: Shock Master * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Substitoad * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Polymerization * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Artifact Moralltach * Atlantean Dragoons * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Strike Fighter * Debris Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Glow-Up Bulb * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Sinister Serpent * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Dragon Ravine * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Preparation of Rites * Raigeki * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Saqlifice * Soul Charge * Spellbook of Fate * Symbol of Heritage * Temple of the Kings ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Crush Card Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Geargiagear * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Vanity's Emptiness * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Card Trooper * Chaos Sorcerer * Honest * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Necroface * Nekroz of Brionac * Qliphort Scout * Summoner Monk * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Chain Strike * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Goyo Guardian * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts * Lonefire Blossom * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets ; Spell Cards * Hieratic Seal of Convocation Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists